A day in the life
by moodycow210
Summary: Naruto decides he's had enough and needs a holiday, but the only way to do this is to let Kyubbi take the wheel.
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"

_Kyubbi thinking_

- Naruto thinking -

'others thinking '

(me butting in)

Chp 1

"You know what Kyubbi?" Naruto stormed. Today had sucked, worse than usual.

_What kit?_ The demon chuckled, replaying the scenes of Naruto's failure.

"I'm sick of everything and everyone! Let's-"

_Destroy Konoha and every living thing in a five mile radius?_

"What? No!" Let's-"

_Run away?_

"No"

_Kill Sasuke?_

"No"

_Sakura?_

"No"

_... Eat ramen till it flows from your ears?_

"That's the most ridiculous by far. No. Let's swap!"

_?_ luminous orange question marks flittered through Naruto's head.

"Swap! I'll sit back and you take the wheel for the day."

_You realise I'm in a cage?_

"Turn it into a leash or something! Just don't make it obvious you're in charge"

_..._ the Kyubbi's response was cut off by Naruto's stomach.

"This evening however lets go with that ramen idea of yours! Then tomorrow you get to do whatever!...except killing...or maiming...or destruction with evil intent etc etc"

_Fine_ the Kyubbi almost whined _But can't I just maim Sasuke a little?_

"No" He chewed through several tubs of ramen

_Truely Naruto you should sell you're secret. Millions of women want to know how you don't get fat!_

Naruto ignored the jibe and went to bed, appearing before the Kyubbi before dropping off.

_So for the whole day tomorrow I'm in control? _

_- _Unless you do something evil -

_Unless _**heaven forbid**_ I do something evil_ Naruto felt the soft dark lap of sleep descend. The Kyubbi watched the blonde disappear from her room.

_Now, let the fun commence._


	2. Chapter 2

Chp 2

Kyubbi woke next morning. It was so bright, sunny, the air was sweet with blossom. _How sickening_ Throwing away the quilt the demon ran to the mirror.

- OH MY GOD! What have you done to me! - Naruto howled. Kyubbi pouted.

"Well it was either this or that showy orange glow and you said be discreet"

- But you're a GIRL! - Kyubbi looked at her reflection. Orange hair fell to her waist in waves. Long dark lashes outlined her crimson eyes. Her face was delicate and pale, three hair thin lines perched on each cheek.

"Shame I couldn't get rid of those" she murmured, stroking a finger across her cheek. She was the same height as Naruto but thinner, his pyjama top was much too big and had slipped down one shoulder. Naruto meanwhile was freaking out.

- I've got work today! How are my teammates gonna react! – Kyubbi sighed and headed for the shower as Naruto continued his nervous jibberings. The hot water felt good, but this didn't last long as it was quickly used up and she found herself drenched in freezing cold.

"God is your shower really this unpredictable?" she screamed at Naruto as she towelled her hair dry. - Yes - was her only reply she rolled her eyes _No wonder you never shower_. She sifted through his drawers trying to find something that would fit. She opted for one of his black T's with a squiggly orange swirl and black and black cargo pants. They were slightly too big.

"Right! First things first."

- Breakfast? -

"No! Shops!" Kyubbi grabbed the creepy frog purse and leapt out the window. - you could use the door you know?- as the red head crawled down the wall and sped toward the early opening shops. She bought two belts, one black the other orange with a fox buckle. - Did I mention discretion? - The blonde quickly shut up as the nine-tails went into a bra shop. Trying not to embarrass the boy to much she speedily bought one and left for the apartment. In an effort to calm her jinjuriki she used the door, well failed to. -The door's still locked - Kyubbi could just see the blonde grinning. She snarled, annoyed, and went in by the window again. She felt better after breakfast though.

"Ramen _does_ taste good! No wonder you stuff yourself like there's no tomorrow" Naruto wasn't listening though. -We must have been hours! The team is probably waiting-

"Unlikely. It's only seven."

- What how early did you get me up! -

"Well I had taken over as soon as it was midnight, but decided only to get up as soon as it got light" Imagining the kids face she continued "Remember kit you've got a lifetime I, on the other hand, only have 24 hours and right now" She finished the last of her ramen "I'm going for a walk" She grabbed his rucksack, chucking in purse, jacket, hairbrush, mp3 and grabbed the keys. Pointedly leaving by the door this time. There were more people outside now and she jogged lightly past, two hours till she had to meet with her containers team. She set her mp3 on shuffle and put the headphones in her ears. _Two hours till it all kicks off._


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 3

Sasuke sighed, he was sick of days like these. Fangirls, fanguys, he shuddered. Then there was his team. Everything just seemed so mediochre. He glared at the usual scenery as he walked to the meeting place, hands in pockets. He noticed someone on the bridge.

"Morning dobe" He muttered not really paying attention to the figure.

"Morning Sasuke" The raven practically jumped out of his skin (except that Uchihas don't do that). He looked at the person sitting in Naruto's spot. She had a windblown mass of orange hair framingher pale face and crimson eyes. She was wearing black with an orange belt and to his interest (presumably) she wore no shoes. In her arms she cradled a baby fox. She set it down. It scampered off.

"Are you related to Naruto?" Sasuke asked, glancing at the whisker markings. The red head nodded then, seeming bored, turned and looked out over the river. Sasuke just blinked taken aback that she hadn't gone fangirl. A smirk graced his lips, today was going to be interesting.

Sakura's arrival irritated the raven, he wanted to talk to the strange girl, but the pink idiot had chased her off...sort of.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" She'd yelled, then seeing the other girl turned accusing "Who's she" Any passerby would've thought the pink haired girl was his girlfriend or something.

"Hi Sakura" The redhead sounded pissed off. She had right to Sakura could be right bitchy sometimes.

"Why aren't you wearing any shoes?" She sneered at the girl, then grinned as though she'd come up with an impressive insult. Her voice implying not wearing shoes was traitorous to the Hokage. 'So annoying' .

"None of your business" A feral hiss escaped the red head's lips, anger flashing in her eyes "But if you're that scared of my feet I'll go get some shoes" and with that stormed off. Sakura, seeing this as a victory had been trying to glomp him until Kakashi finally arrived.

"Yo"

"You're late" Sasuke growled, shoving Sakura away, again.

"Yeah sorry about that my house was submerged in purple snow so I had to tunnel my way here with a spoon." Then changing the subject "Where's Naruto?" Quite embarrassed both admitted to not knowing where their knuckleheaded teammate was.

They were about to set off to investigate, when a girl careered into Kakashi.

"There! Shoes! Happy now?" she panted, kicking her feet high into Sakura's face.

"And you are?" Kakashi asked.

"Filling in for Naruto...sensei" She stood to attention.

"And your name?... Seriously are you new? I've never seen you before, and I've met every shinobi of the hidden leaf." Kakashi rambled.

_Shit Naruto what the hell am I supposed to do? I don't even have a name to go by!_

- Think of one, you're the brainy one! -

_How am I supposed to know any names?_

- Don't ask me! -

Kakashi was waiting

"My names Kyu-" she rubbed the nape of her neck _God I hope he buys it_ - I doubt the gods are on your side- _shut up_

"Okay Kyu? Welcome to team 7!" He grinned (well probably), and shook her hand. _Shit! He knows! Can I run now?_ - No. Just keep up the act and you'll be fine - "Right Sasuke and Sakura spar while I assess our new teammate!" He was still possibly grinning. _Naruto help he's gonna kill me!_ - don't worry, you'll be fine...just don't use any of your chakra or you'll give the game away - _You're just loving this aren't you! _- hell yeah - _You realise the mangled corpse will be yours again by tomorrow_ -... - _thought not_ - OH CRAP -

The team arrived at the training grounds. Kyubbi whimpered as her teammates left and Kakashi turned on her.

"Now let's begin" he hurled a chidori in her face. Kyubbi dodged. Just. _How the hell do I fight him without using chakra?_ - use mine! - Suddenly a blue aura descended over her skin. The power was amazing! Not demonic strength granted, but just as limitless. At least fighting Kakashi shouldn't be too difficult now. The grey haired teacher unleashed another chidori, she sliced it with her jin's wind chakra. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the other two, having finished their spar (Sasuke won , watching in utter astonishment. Smirking she continued her 'test'. Kakashi had even gone as far to reveal his sharigan eye. _Ooh! All out battle huh? _

-Don't forget you're supposed to keep low key -

_Yeah that'll work after slicing Kakashi's chidori_

-Just collapse or something so they're less suspicious -

_Aww! And I was just starting to have fun! _Kyubbi pouted inwardly and continued to duck and weaving past Kakashi's onslaught. Irritated Naruto pulled away his chakra. _No fair! I could've kicked his ass! Oh have it your way._ She theatrically collapsed, causing Kakashi to quite hilariously trip up in mid attack. _Happy now?_ Naruto gave Kyubbi his chakra back. _Yeesh drama queen!_ She rolled her eyes and sat up.

The other three members of the squad where crowed round her.

"Sorry! Over used my chakra" The guys gave her sceptical looks.

"Well now that trainings done for the day, I've got some good news!" Kakashi failed to subtly change the subject "We have a mission!"

"Cool!" Sakura cooed "What kind"

"D rank, scroll retrieval, it'll take about two days"

_So do I get to stay in control till the end of the mission or are you taking over again?_

- Well we can't blow our cover now -

"Yay!" Kyubbi blushed as she realised she'd squeed out loud.

"See ya at 10 main gates" Kakashi continued and vanished in a puff of smoke. Sasuke, not wanting Sakura to attack him again, left shortly after.

Instantly Sakura was on Kyubbi's case.

"Don't try to be cute with me I know exactly who you are."


	4. Chapter 4

Chp 4

_God! Fuck it! I expected Kakashi, maybe Sasuke, not bubblegum princess to work it out._

"You're her to steal Sasuke-kun away from me" _WTF? Seriously like there's anything to steal and as if!_ "Don't think you can pretend you don't understand. HE's MINE" a vein started to throb in Kyubbis head

_You know what you said this morning_...

- Kyubbi don't - 

_Oh come on! Just a little torture, an ear?...maybe a finger? _

- No -

_Oh like you've never thought of doing exactly the same to this bitch!_

-Kyubbi no blowing the cover or I'm gonna haul your arse back in here -

_You're no fun_Kyubbi pouted

"Ah ha!" The red head looked up to see the pink **kunoichi grinning triumphantly "I knew it! You are trying to steal MY Sasuke-kun" ****_She's still going on about that?_**** Sakura continued her rant about Sasuke and her and them marrying and her not being able to steal him from her (Much like **Téa when she gets into a full blown friendship speech)

- Kyubbi? -

_..._

- Kyubbi! Calm! Count to 10! Walk away! KYUBBI! - Finally listening to her containers pleading she swung round and stomped into the forest. Sakura, only half finished, started to follow her newly deemed rival in love when a sudden burst of pure chakra swept her off her feet and threw her to the far edge of the training grounds. Fear radiated from her sage eyes and she ran home 'Who is that girl?'


	5. Chapter 5

Chp 5

- Kyubbi? -

The girl stood in a clearing, ash fell like snow on her hair and the ground, whisps of red chakra dissipated into the air.

- Kyubbi! -

_Yes?_

- ... you know? You should have anger management counselling -

_What! Why? I'm perfectly capable at working off stress_

- You blew a 20 meter hole in the ground! -

_So sue me_

- Yeah that'd work "Hey Mister I'd like to sue the nine tails Biju inside me for blowing up all the forest in a 20 meter radius" as if -

_Good. Well now we've decided I'm perfect be quiet and let me have some fun._

- Remember our deal -

_Yes yes today I must be little Miss Sweetikins hush before I puke._ Removing her shoes and stuffing them in her rucksack, and dropped into the 4 point start. (is a sprint starting position)

"Now. Let's run!"

- Do you have a thing against shoes? - The question was suddenly posed to her as she sprinted through the trees.

_Don't like them, they don't let my feet connect with the earth. Kinda makes me feel weaker actually._

- So when you attacked the village and killed my father we should have just but you in booties and you could have been easily defeated? -

_TF? Where did that come from?_

- Just a thought - Trees continued to speed past as they lapsed into silence. Leaping branch to branch she increased her momentum when suddenly the trees ran out, and she collided into Kiba.

- God you suck at lying low! -

_I WAS being discreet and as unnoticeable as possible_

- Yeah that's what it's called when you're careering through the woods at 100 mph and crashing into one of my close friends who you are right now STILL sitting on!-

"Sorry" She yelped leaping off the boy, and almost flattening Akamaru. _Klutz much!_ Kiba just sat grinning at her - Oh god no! Kiba don't! -

"So since you're so desperate to get close to me how about we have lunch together?" - *sound of palm smacking against forehead* - Kyubbi felt her jaw drop. _Is he seriously asking me out?_ _ With that kind of pick-up line? _- Yep, doesn't he know just how to pick 'em -

"That has to be the worst pick-up line ever. And I've heard Naruto's" - Hey! - She started to walk away, then turned to glare at him "Plus I don't date mutts" - You date?... Wait what was that comment on dogs! You're a freaking fox demon! - _Foxes are NOT the same as dogs!_ Kyubbi snarled. Today was just pissing her off. Konoha was her playground, and she couldn't do half the stuff she wanted. Figures.

-What now? - Sometimes the**jinchuuriki was too fast at picking up on things. **

**_It's the one day I'm allowed out and for some reason I'm bored_**

**-You are allowed to have fun you know - **

**_Really! :D_**

- Not potentially fatal -

_Not to me it's not_

- To the victims it is -

_See! There's no fun in that._ She was sitting watching the children in the playground. _Aww, so young, so cute, so squishable _

- I'm sure their mums would love to hear that -

_My my do my ears detect sarcasm_

- No, coz I'm not speaking -

_Okay smartass what should I do for fun? _Their train of thought was interrupted by Kakashi.

"Yo!" Kyubbi gave a look that said 'we are not amused' " Just came to clear some stuff up" _Shit not now! _ Panic set in as Kakashi transported them to the Hokage's office.

"Now tell us what have you done with Naruto."

"Why Baa-chan I'm sure you should know that Naruto's alright" She spoke coyly though painfully aware of Kakashi holding her sholder. The Hokage twitched at the 'Baa-chan' bit. 'Naruto?'

"Naruto is this some sort of punk arse game! A new 'Sexy-jutsu'?" Kyubbi wiped the speckle of spit from her cheek and smiled evilly.

"Sorry Naruto can't come to the phone right now to talk to you. Please leave a message after the tone-" before she could say 'tone' Tsunade had her pinned against the wall.

"This is serious"

"What makes you think I'm not?" She stared straight into the Hokage's eyes for a long second. She paled.

"You aren't Naruto. Where _is_ he?" Any more pressure and she would start breaking Kyubbi's bones.

"We swapped homes for a while. I'm what you could call a penfriend."

"No. Naruto would say if he went off to another village" _Did I say anything about villages old woman _- You're thousands of years older you know - _Shut up_

"Can I go now?" she pulled Tsunade's arm away and approached the window, to be grabbed by Kakashi.

"You are going to tell us everything" Tsunade sat at her desk, Kakashi pushed into the chair opposite. _Do you think sueing for assult would work?_ - No Why? - _Just seeing how I can get out of this without breaching the rules._

"Let Naruto tell you when he gets back! I'm sightseeing!"

"Spying more like." Kyubbi snarled, and wrenching herdelf from Kakashis grip, planted both hands of the table, staring at Tsunade.

"Laugh all you like but I'm sightseeing." Kakashi pulled her back into the chair. "And Naruto says 'hi'" Not very clever she realised as a fist smashed into her jaw. "You hit me!" - And it appears killed braincells - Kyubbi's face took on a new feral light "YOU FUCKING HIT ME YOU BITCH!" -Kyubbi anger management control! - The two ninja watched in shock as the girls face burned with red chakra, her pupils becoming evil slits and the whisker marks take on a haggard look. Red chakra lanced out as she roared in anger, slamming Kakashi into the wall and nearly blowing the Hokage out the window. Then as soon as it had appeared, the chakra vanished. In the room now stood a blonde girl with blue eyes and tan skin.

"Baa-chan! There was no need for that. I promised her till the end of the upcoming mission... unless she went on a killing spree." The blonde woman just stood gaping like a fish.

"Naruto..." The colour started to drain from the woman's face.

"Kyubbi has control for now. Be nice and let her have some fun. I need the rest, I wanted the swap." The Kyubbi's colouring reasserted itself and red blinked at the Hokage. The redhead was panting slightly, hatred glowing from her eyes.

"Sorry. You can go now" Tsunade collapsed at her desk, reaching for the sake. The door slammed. Shakily she poured a glass and swallowed. Half the bottle was gone before Kakashi came round.

"Don't ask questions. Get through the mission and forget about it." She offered him the bottle. He nodded and puffed into smoke.


	6. Chapter 6

Chp 6

Kyubbi sat on top off the mountain, (were one day kisame and veronica will wed) one Yondaime's head staring down at the villiage.

_Well I blew it...Are we switching back?_

- No you can do the mission -

_But!_

- What scared Sasuke will have to save you? -

_No! What the hell Naruto! YOU may need Sasuke to save you at every turn but I can protect myself._

- Then why don't you want to go? -

_Err ...they know I'm kyubbi? I'm in control of my hosts boy?... Are any of these reasons getting through? The demon that massacred the village!_

-_Tried_ to massacre the village. And I've sorted it with Baa-chan -

"Right now that's sorted lets have lunch." Kyubbi leapt off down the mountain (landing a perfect ten) and ran to Ichiraku. _At least I can have a hassle free lunch_

Wrong.

Sasuke was there. _Someone up there has it out for me_

-What? You? One who slaughtered millions? _Never_someones out to get _you_! -

Sasuke had seen her approaching, there was a glimmer of a smile on his lips.

- Sasuke's smiling? -

_I'm scared_

- You? The demonic nine-tails are scared of a smile? -

_You said yourself that the world would end before Sasuke smiled_

- Yeah, but that doesn't stop it from being a smile -

_He still looks creepy_ She sat as far from the raven as possible (Not easy, theres only about 6 seats and Sasuke sat in the middle-ish) and ordered.

"So Kyu... You're related to Naruto?"

"Yes" She watched the old man make the noodles

"Didn't know he had family" This comment was laced with suspicious intent

"Distant cousin" Here ramen arrived and she busied herself eating, glad for the excuse not to look at him.

"Where is Naruto?" His voice was now steely, causing Kyubbi to choke on some naruto. (typical) The red head shrugged, focusing on her bowl. "I went to his apartment. He's not there" After some muffled word Kyubbi put down the drained bowl.

"Visiting my village for a while" It was the first thing to come into her head. "Well this has been fun! See you at 10." Before Sasuke could stop her she'd vanished. Some coins had been thrown down beside the ramen bowl, one still spun.

_And now I'm officially avoiding him_Kyubbi headed in the direction of the forest.

- And that'll make it easier -

"Hey Shika, Ino, Choji!" She interrupted Naruto as she passed their rival team. They stared.

"Do we know you?" Ino asked, her voice almost as aggravating as Sakuras.

"No... I'm... Naruto's cousin... Bye!" She sprinted off

-Yes way to not draw attention to yourself. God I'm gonna have so many questions when I come back -

"How troublesome" Shikamaru grumbled as the three watched the hastily retreating redhead.

"Didn't know Naruto had family" Choji munched through a fistful of crisps.

- Could you possibly try not to get so noticed by my friends! -

_God it's hard enough without a backseat driver like you!_ _I'm doing my best! They just appear round every corner, loose some friends why don't you._

- Just teleport to the forest or something! -

_Why don't you just... actually that's not a bad idea, teleporting._ A fox like grin spread across her face

- Kyubbi? Remember we can't go anywhere too far -

_It's not far, just going to see an old friend_

- You have friends? -

_Well not friend... exactly..._

- Where are we going? -

_Just to the sand village_

- That's two weeks away! -

_TELEPORTING!_

- You can't teleport that far! -

_Watch me! _ The girl disappeared in a puff of smoke.


	7. Chapter 7

Chp 7

Tsunade was sitting doing paperwork (after a very nasty sobering cup of coffee from Shizune) Kakashi appeared at her window.

"There are such things as doors" She shouted, not looking up.

"Kyubbi's gone" Tsunades head shot up (this not helping her developing headache) the colour from her face was drained. "She's teleported"

"Well no one can teleport too far, search for them." The hokage hissed through gritted teeth. "Find her!" slamming her fist into the table.

- Oh fucking hell Kyubbi! If you do this again I'm gonna kill you. - The red head stood just outside the hidden village in the sand. The sun beat down relentlessly. She raced towards the gates, kicking up sand in her wake.

_I wonder how Shukaku is doing … and you're insomniac friend_

- Garra - She sprinted into the village.

_Holy fish cakes Naruto! Do you know where Garra lives? _

- No. Why? -

_How in Jashin's name am I supposed to find him?_ She surveyed the maze of identical houses.

-Read the chakra signatures -

_What?_

- Read chakra signatures, I thought everyone knew that -

_Well when you're target is just to flatten a large settlement of houses you don't really need to find specific persons…unless they attack you _

- It's simple just hone your senses and search people's chakras for anomalies -

_Okay you knowing stuff and using big words is just freaking me out. It's like Sasuke smiling. _

- Just do it - Kyubbi closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Well that didn't take long" She murmured, zipping along alleys and across roofs before ending up in front of a house…mansion.

_Sweet, but Naruto? _

- Yeah? -

_You could have just told me he lives in the Hokage's mansion! _

- I thought you knew - She hopped up the steps and pressed the bell, self consciously smoothing her hair. A brunette answered the door.

"Hey Kankuro! Is Garra there?" Kunkuro stared down at the strange girl. Recovering quickly he smirked and yelled at the stairs behind him.

"GARRA! Your _girlfriend's_ here!" This got him a death glare, to rival an Uchiha's, from Kyubbi and a cold look from his brother. Kyubbi looked at Shukaku's container. He had dark crimson hair and pale, almost translucent, skin. His eye were outlined in black (lol guyliner) and he was taller than Naruto remembered, still had the 'love' symbol on his hairline though. The look he shot her was both calculating and curious.

"Come on!" She grabbed his wrist "you need to show me around!" Garra surprisingly let himself be dragged to the top of the village's protective walls. (His sand isn't reacting to her!) The girl let his wrist drop and sat down, legs dangling over the rooftops.

"Naruto says 'Hi' by the way" seeing the reaction on the jin's face she couldn't help but chuckle.

"Who are you?"

"Someone who knows you well Garra" She looked up at Garras face. Her grin fell. "Well I see 20 questions aren't working"

"Many people know me"

"But they don't _know_ you Shukaku" Garra's face was confused and annoyed (rather cute to) He sat next to her and sand wreathed her throat.

"Who are you?" The tone was cold and flat

"Surprised you don't realise, you'll be kicking yourself" - Just hurry up Kyubbi - The sand around her neck tightened slightly as a chakra glow enveloped her, then girl Naruto was there.

"Hey Garra!" The sand nin was so shocked the sand crumbled. "You should really try this sometimes. Great for bijuu-container bonding!" (lol if that was a book 'Bonding with your inner demons _ a Jinjuriki's tale') "What?" "Letting the demon have free rein for a while, great for relaxation. Just like walking a dog!" _Dog. Kit? Did you- no I must be going crazy- but did you just call me a DOG!_ - Sheesh fussy. It may have slipped your notice but people don't walk foxes. Also it's the closest analogy I have for keeping an animal on a tight leash - _Tight leash my arse_ Garra was just staring at the female Naruto, confused. "Basically Kyubbi gets control for a certain period of time. And she decided to come see you... well Shukaku." Kyubbi retook to body in a wave of red chakra. "So how are you guys holding up?" "Fine I guess" Garra seemed to be still processing the information, mouth on automatic. "You're not wearing shoes" _What is with humans and their obsession with shoes! _ "I think I grasp the basic concept though" A sand clone came together beside him, it had the same build and look of Garra, but different. The clones skin was dusky, his hair like golden sand. His eyes were, outlined also, black and gold. Kyubbi (the fangirl she is inside) glomped the clone.

"Well this is ... interesting" the clone rasped

_Why didn't we think of the clone thing?_

- We could try it -

_Nah we'd look like we were copying plus it might not work coz Garra's biju is a guy_

- Are there any other female Bijus? -

_One. Why? _

- pft figures that I'd be stuck with one of the only bijus that gets PMS -

_You're walking a thin line kit._ Garra interrupted their train of thought.

"So what did you come here for?"

"Just a visit and to give you the Biju info."

"So I could call him up anytime" 'Kankuro's face when we walk through that door. Priceless.' 'I'm not coming at your beck and call you know, not just to prank your brother.' 'Just a thought' 'Even

though he does deserve it'

"Anyway!" Kyubbi brought them back to the present "It's time I got back to Konoha, nice seeing you guys getting along so well"

"Shut your face Kyubbi, you're the one who's become tame"

"See ya, send a message next time you decide to drop in" Garra interrupted. Kyubbi waved and started to teleport, just before she left she heard Shukaku growl

"Seriously just walking through the door won't be enough. Let's mess with his mind a bit!"

_Shame I have to miss that, but I guess duty calls_


	8. Chapter 8

Chp 8

- I hate teleporting - Kyubbi could almost see the colour of his face, pale green.

_Call yourself a ninja?_ She chuckled and headed for his apartment. The houses were burnt orange by the setting sun. _I guess I understand why you can stand this place_ She checked the clock. 9:30.

"I'll pack quickly and have another look around"

-You've been round the village twice and decided you were bored already! -

"Evening is when the real life comes out!" She repacked her rucksack and brought out Naruto's ninja equipment. _Yay dress up_ She sighed as she came to the headband _Must I wear this?_

-Yes or you can't go on the mission - She tried it on, then changed the position several times.

- You can't wear it like that -

_Why? It's this or Sakura's way and I'm not being a copy cat._ She'd tied it like a belt, the metal protected at her back. She slipped on her hated shoes.

"Now let's go!" She shouldered the rucksack (punching the air, imitating Lee) and stepped out.

The evening stalls were lit up and new smells wafted through the streets. Kyubbi (having a girl moment) hopped from stall to stall, ignoring Naruto's complaints she leisurely made her way to the main gates. _Right on time._

Sasuke was there with Sakura hanging on his arm like a bad accessory. She nodded a greeting and leaned against the opposite side of the east gate. The silence felt awkward between them and all were glad when Kakashi finally showed up.

"I really did say 10:30" was his excuse as they started off.

"Forget it. What do we have to do?" Sasuke monotoned in a disinterested voice.

"We track the nin until dawn, camp and then get the scroll off of them tomorrow. Or before if they haven't gotten far"

"Wow no need to tell us your life story" Kyubbi said sarcastically.

"It's just a basic plan Kyu!" Sakuras voice was even more annoying than before. _Suck up_ They arrived at an old shack, the moon was out so they could see well.

"This is the last place they were spotted. Search for clues."

_Should I tell them where the ninjas went or wait until they've found something?_

-Just pretend to search-

_But I _know_ where they went! Yes it's fun watching those two make arses of themselves, but they'rer just gonna lead us in the wrong direction!_

-You can rub it into Sakura's face that you can track better than her -

_Deal_ Kyubbi sat back and watched, practically shaking with mirth, at her comrade's incompetence. They missed the trail the ninjas had taken, instead fining two false trails. One was more obviously fake then the other, which was also fake, though better disguised. Kakashi suddenly appeared behind her.

"Why don't you show them the way?" His show eye was an upside down 'u' shape, like he was smiling. _God he's creepy!_

"Hey guy's I found something!" She called over to the two genin. She pointed away from the fake paths (sort of perpendicular). They came over, scepticism plainly plastered on their faces. "Those two paths you found are fake, good fakes, but fake. They went that way."

"Oh and how can you tell?" Sakura asked heatedly, looking displeased that her 'rival' was showing her up in front of Sasuke-kun.

"Traces of hair and the slight rubbing of lichen on the trees." She looked up at the unbelieving faces "They also completely erased their tracks." She said as if it was obvious.

"How can you tell if they're completely erased?"

"Well when I say completely...look at the rest of the ground. Where they've walked has been smoothed over, it's too much like normal soil to be soil, too smooth." Sasuke harrumphed and Sakura was trying to kill Kyubbi with a glare. Kakashi decided to break in.

"Let's go" He started down the path Kyubbi had chosen. Kyubbi followed closely, followed then by Sasuke and finally Sakura. Kakashi let Kyubbi catch up then whispered.

"Kyu, knowing 'who' you are. Lead, the trail is lost if followed by eye now."

"Why not use Pakun?"

"No point wasting chakra when someone else can do just as good job!" _Lazy arse bastard_ Kyubbi whipped out some sunglasses

-Wait sunglasses?-

_If I focus on smells they appear like they would to foxes_ (in colours!)_and to be honest they give me a migraine._

- But...Sunglasses? -

_They look cool_

- Nine tailed demon fox with a fashion crisis. Yep it's the apocalypse -

_You know if you just used your brain sometimes people would notice you're smart_

- I think of it as a tactical advantage -

_I think it's creepy you have such a vast vocabulary_

- That's fun too -

_What?_

- Creeping you out - The forest was dark green swirls, the field was more golden brown. Her three comrades were varying shades of blue and a ribbon of blue, from the enemy ninja, panned out in front of her. Other smells caused nauseating patterns in the glow of colour. She tried to ignore it and focused on the ribbon.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Sakura's voice broke her concentration. The swirl of colours collapsed alarmingly in her vision, unbalanced she fell. Out of the tree.

"Well I did till you made me loose the trail!" She growled at the smirking girl. Kakashi motioned for them to move on, so capping her anger she got up and continued.

_That girl will pay_


	9. Chapter 9

Chp 9

The ninjas had lead them into a trap. Sakura was unconscious, Kakashi was trapped in a cage meant for Sasuke, who was failing at fending off the enemy ninjas. Kyubbi was sitting in a tree watching, eating an apple. It was crunchy.

"Now Sakura. You are hopeless. I really don't know what you bring that's useful to this team, except bait... or damsel in distress what with that fainting thing." Kyubbi took another bite of apple. "I'd score you at 3... and I'm being nice here Sakura." She settled back into the tree and looked at the other shinobi. "Kakashi. You're hot and the mask really works for you in that area, but seriously you need to think a bit clearer. Just acting like the teacher isn't good, saving your student when you fight better is bad judgement quite frankly: especially in this situation. Still I have to give you a strong 9." She chucked the core away and proceeded to stretch languidly out on the branch like a cat. "Now Sasuke... you're an enigma. Seriously. That 'holier than thou' attitude and duck arse hair really lowers your score, you can't even fight these two-"

"Why don't you _help _then" Sasuke yelled

"Well those manners won't get you far in life." _Really now stopping me in mid-rant hows that for gentlemanliness._ "Anyway you're only a five maybe a six if you stop with the stuck up Uchiha attitude."

"Needing help here!" Sasuke had just dodged another neck bound kunai.

"God are you that hopeless!"

"You could help since you are _supposed_ to be on our team" Kakashi pointed out. _But then the show would be over!_

- Kyubbi - there was a no nonsense tone resounding in her head.

_Fine! Jeesh! Why do you all gang up on me?_ She stood up and stretched lightly.

"I need information."

"They're two-" Kakashi began

"Alive or dead?"

"Wha?"

"Alive or dead? Simple question simple answer sensei!"

"Alive"

"Just barely?" It was the creepily hopeful way that she said that question that sent shivers up his spine.

"Only unconciouss"

"Completely intact or slightly dismembered?"

"Only unconscious! Bop them on the head!" Sasuke was weakening as their conversation was continuing.

"Sheesh fussy! I shouldn't have stretched." She slipped infront of the two ninjas and bashed their heads together. "Happy?" She asked patronisingly as she tore the cage out and bent the bars back to allow Kakashi to get out. Kakashi was looking annoyed. "What? I coulda just left you there till-"

"Found the scroll!" Sasuke interrupted, glaring at the redhead.

_You'd think I was his enemy_

- Well you did just watch him nearly get killed like it was sport -

_And your point being?_

- It kinda creates a bad persona -

_And you'd know everything about bad personas... okay bad subject._

"Well mission over! Back to Konoha!" The two male looked at Kyubbi and after picking up the still unconscious Sakura started back.

"Seriously! You are sooo not giving me the cold sholder! What did I do! I helped you find the damn ninjas!"

"To show off" Sasuke muttered

"I didn't let them kill Sasuke!"

"Because I told you to!" Kakashi reminded her, turning to look at his temporary pupil. They glared at each other, Kakshi's eyes full of mistrust.

"No I didn't! I saved Sasuke coz _Naruto_ told me to!" She growled. Spurred on by the shock on their faces she continued. "I'm only here because Naruto got sick of you anyway! Did you think I wanted to come here?" - What are you doing Kyubbi! - _Well it's true!_ - So? You can't tell them that! - She looked into the two shinobi's eyes. Anger boiled in Kyubbi's blood. "The only reason I'm here is because Naruto needed a day away from you, away from that stupid hateful village!" With that she turned and ran.

_Why am I crying? Demons can't cry! They don't!_

- Kyubbi? -

_Don't start Naruto!_

- ... Sorry... Do you wanna change back? -

_No I... No... I just need a little bit of time alone... please_ Naruto receded into the furthest corner of his mind. If the Kyubbi needed space, it was bad. Worse the apocalyptic bad. She'd even been polite. All her could do was give her room.

Kyubbi kicked off her shoes, tears ran down her cheeks silently as she threw herself through the undergrowth. She brushed at her wet cheeks. Everything had gone wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

Chp 10

"So she just took off?" Sakura had finally regained consciousness after they'd set up camp by a natural cave. Rain pattered against the dense canopy of trees. "Do you think she's okay?" she poked the fire with a stick.

"Who cares?" Sasuke's words startled her. He'd been silent the whole time since she'd woken up. Kakashi had told her what had happened with Kyu. (except for the outburst of Naruto's feelings)

"Don't worry Naruto will be back tomorrow and we will just get on with our lives." Kakashi stated as he finished securing the enemy ninja.

"So? What about her? She's out there and could give away important information!"

"Don't worry she can't." The statement interested both genin. (remember they don't know Kyu is Naruto... sort of) They ate silently; the absence of a teammate left a depressing atmosphere.

Kyubbi sat amongst a pack of foxes. She felt at home, yet so far away. Standing she started to walk again, growling at any that tried to follow. Rain filtered through the leaves as she made her way through the forest. This feeling made her stomach hurt, the rain seemed to burn on her skin. Kyubbi started to run again. She ran till she reached a lake. It was deserted. She strode to the middle of the body of water and looked up into the weeping sky. The rain pounded down mercilessly.

_This whole thing was a bad idea_ Anger and pain engulfed her. She howled.

It cut through the forest. Birds flew away, animals fled and the foxes howled in unison. The eerie caterwaul sent shivers up team 7's spines.

"What was that?" Sasuke stood and looked at Kakashi's worried eye.

"We need to check it out." Kakashi created a clone. "Sakura watch the prisoners" He and Sasuke took off in the direction of the noise.

Kyubbi surrounded herself I chakra as she howled. Claws grew, her canines lengthened, her whisker scars deepened. She howled as her form was submerged in chakra. The water surrounding her began to boil, the trees started to burn. The pain increased as she howled louder, remembering all the suffering she and Naruto had been through. Everything had been bottled up until now. Her eyes filmed black and the chakra unleashed.

The blast tore up the trees, flinging them high into the air or smashing them into splinters. Kakashi and Sasuke were just far enough away not to be killed. 'If we don't get there soon the seal will break completely'

"Sensei! What's this chakra?" Sasuke yelled over the blast.

"Kyu is losing control" This only confused Sasuke more as they dodged the falling trees. He couldn't work it out. They sprinted towards the source of the explosion, finding a dried out lake bed surrounded by the ashy remnants of surrounding trees. Kyu stood in the centre. Red chakra pulsed around her skin, like a living shield. As they approached she turned, her face was completely blank, void of emotion. Kakashi immediately revealed his sharingan eye, Sasuke doing likewise, Kyu had gone almost too far to save. As Sasuke activated his sharingan his blood ran cold, the chakra was writhing like snakes around her figure. Her black eyes were devoid of anything, crying blood tears that evaporated into the chakra. Every drop of blood darkened the chakra and made it grow in power. Much more and it she could blow the whole fire country off the map.

"She's letting her emotions run wild!" Sasuke almost missed his sensei's words as the creature started its lament howl.

"How do we stop her?" Kakashi didn't seem to hear his question.

"Naruto! NARUTO!" Kakashi was yelling at what used to be Kyu. 'Has he gone crazy?'

"Kakashi! WTF?" Kakashi just ignored him and continued yelling at their teammate.

"Naruto you have to restrain her or you'll blow up the whole forest!" (understatement!) "NARUTO!" Sasuke just gave up trying to figure what was going on and joined in. (probably decided he was having some weird sort of dream/hallucination)

"NARUTO! YOU'D BETTER STOP THIS OR I'M SO GOING TO BEAT YOU UP TOMORROW! DOBE!" Kyu was now pressing her hands to her ears, no longer howling but screaming in pain.

-In Naruto's mind-

-Dobe? What in the... Why's Sasuke yelling at me this time? - He emerged from the dark recess he'd hidden in. -Kyubbi? Kyubbi! - There was no reply. - Kyubbi! What's going on? - He searched his consciousness. Before him sat the nine-tails; she was curled in the foetal position, rocking. - Kyubbi! The last thing we need right now is for you to have a mental break down! - Jumbled murmurings escaped the demons lips, silent tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. - ...Kyubbi... - The blond knelt beside her. She didn't show any recognition. He put his arms round her and pulled her close.

_All this pain... all this pain... How do you live with it every day and still come out smiling? It's just too much._ He heard her mind whisper out.

- I can't - Finally she looked up at him. - I just try to forget the bad and remember what makes me happy - He hugged her closer. - And I take my anger management more seriously - It was a poor excuse for a joke, but she returned his hug, sobbing loudly into his shoulder.

_Damn you! I actually feel sorry for you!_

- Feel sorry for me later -

_Huh?_

_- _You've gone out of control - He held her at arm's length, blue eyes met red. - I'll take over for a while -

... _Okay_


	11. Chapter 11 END

Chp 11

Sasuke and Kakashi watched Kyu collapse. The chakra was drawn inside or dispersed like mist. Kyu's appearance had changed though as the last of the red chakra drained away. Now a blonde girl lay in her place, she sat up, blinking her blue eyes at them. 'Dobe?'

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei. Kyu will return with you shortly to Konoha. I'll see you tomorrow. Sorry I couldn't stop her sooner." Before either could say anything the colour drained from the girl face. Red bled into the blonde locks, turning it orange, and red snapped into the blue iris faster then Sasuke could activate his sharingan. Kyu stood infront of them once more. She bowed low, her face serious.

"Sorry for troubling you, Sasuke, Kakashi." She then, without another word, walked back to camp.

Kyu remained silent for the whole journey back to Konoha. She carried the enemy nin aswell. When they reached the gate she left them with the guards and excused herself, quickly disappearing amongst the daily crowds. Kakashi left with the ninjas, scroll and report for Tsunade. Sakura, for once realising Sasuke wasn't in the mood, went home to her family. Sasuke stood glaring at the direction Kyu had gone, trying to figure the whole tangled puzzle out. After an hour of vampirish brooding he gave it up as a headache and went home. 'Dobe will be back tomorrow anyway. Why should I care?'

Reaching the apartment Kyu slung off Naruto's rucksack and, massaging her aching shoulders, decided to take a shower.

_There will be a few things I miss I guess_ she decided as hot water cascaded down her back. (the shower decided to co-operate) She slipped into Naruto's pyjamas and fell asleep.

-In Naruto's mind-

_Ah back in my old cage_

- It's a shame. I quite liked the two day vacation -

_I don't think it's something to repeat though_

- Could try Gaara's method -

_Not for a while thanks. I won't be welcomed back by your friends in a hurry. Also it's tiringdon't know where you get the energy from_

- I'll come by sometime, keep you company -

_I guess I could put up with you. If it'll make you happy_

- Are you starting to like me? -

_No. I just respect you slightly more. We're not equals though!_

- We're not? -

..._Shut up kit_

-Back to reality-

Naruto woke up chuckling at the conversation he'd had with Kyubbi. As he got up he noticed a small box with a card stuck on top. It read:-

'_Hey kit _

_ A little present just to say thanks_

_Kyubbi '_

"Soft old thing"Naruto looked in the box to find a necklace, on the chord hung a fox charm and his Uzumaki swirl. He let the card drop as he put it on under Baa-chan's necklace. On the back was written :-

_PS. I couldn't have you dressed like a carrot forever could I? :3_

"What the?" Naruto raced to his cupboard to find all his clothes had been gotten rid of and replaced.

- KYU YOU ARSETARD! - His only response was a demonic chuckle.


End file.
